


Daddy's Permission

by astriduniverse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Strapping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astriduniverse/pseuds/astriduniverse
Summary: Jasper x Fem! Human ReaderGratuitous smut in which Jasper has a vagina and shapeshifts a strap because I'm gay.
Relationships: Jasper (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Daddy's Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Clarifying again that the reader in this is female. This is my first time writing smut, so any comment or feedback is appreciated! I hope you like it! :)

Your head lays across Jasper’s strong thighs as she runs her hands through your hair, braiding it lazily. The gems were out on a mission, which meant you and Jasper were alone for awhile. She gives you the top smirk™, and leans over to cover your face with kisses. You love when Jasper lets herself be affectionate with you although she usually keeps her tough personality up around the other gems. Only you were allowed to see her this way. Her arms wrap around you and lift you up before carrying you over to your bedroom in the temple. You had a good idea what was happening. Ever since you and Jasper started having sex, the gem has become addicted. But her favorite time by far is when the other gems are gone so she can make you scream.

Jasper pins you up against the wall and starts making out with you aggressively. Her kisses are fierce and dominating, they make you feel weak in her arms. She runs her hands softly up your sides as she leaves hickies down your neck. God, that’s gonna be embarrassing to explain to the gems. Maybe you could find a youtube video on how to cover them up later. You’re brought back to the moment as Jasper’s hand tugs your shirt up, and her mouth begins sucking on your sensitive nipples. She drags her teeth lightly across them which sends electric shocks down to your pussy. You can feel yourself getting wet and your hips start moving towards her almost begging for her attention.

She covers your chest with love bites as she sucks and nibbles on your breasts. Your back is arching off the wall as she kisses down your stomach. You’re so ready for her to touch you already. You can feel her hot breath over your pussy, and you know she can see how drenched you are already. She moves back up to give you a rough kiss before picking you up farther so your nipples are in her face. She resumes her attack on your breasts while she starts rubbing you through your panties. You can’t help but start moaning intensely at her teasing, and you shove your head into her hair to muffle yourself. Her fingers slip your panties to the side as you feel her chuckle.

“You’re this wet already? You’re just a little slut for me aren’t you, babygirl?” She rasps around your nipple. You unconsciously push your hips downward, begging for her to fuck you on her huge fingers. She moves her hand away and smirks up at you as she says, “You know how to ask nicely, don’t you? You gonna be a good girl for me?” 

You squirm in her arms and start to beg, “Please Daddy! I need you to fuck me so bad. I miss your fingers inside of me, please,” She seems satisfied in your response as her fingers return, and one presses inside of you. She rubs against your insides looking for your G spot, and it doesn’t take her long to find it. Her finger curls as she rocks back and forth against it while her thumb massages your clit. You find yourself shamelessly whining, and move to cover your face again before Jasper uses her other hand to push you back by your throat.

“You said you were gonna be a good girl, right?” She applies more pressure to your throat as she scolds you, “Act like it.” You hear a wet pop as she pulls her finger out of your pussy. She brings them up to your face and puts them against your lips. Your mouth opens obediently and you lick and suck your wetness off the gem’s fingers. Jasper slams you onto the bed before kneeling at the edge. She pulls your hips down towards her and begins to kiss and bite along your inner thighs. You comfortably wrap your legs around her head as you grab her hair in your fists. Gems not needing to breathe is the greatest blessing you have received.

Her broad tongue slowly travels up your pussy in a way that almost feels like torture. She moves back down, and you can feel the wet muscle inside of you. It starts growing larger and longer as Jasper looks up at you with a mischievous look in her eyes. Her tongue starts moving quickly in and out of you, rubbing you in just the right places. She brings her arms underneath your hips and buries herself in your pussy while she fucks you with her tongue. One of her hands moves to play with your clit while you can feel your knuckles turning white from how hard you’re holding on to her. You can feel yourself getting closer, but you know you need to ask for permission first.

“Daddy, can I cum please? I’ve been such a good girl for you.” You whimper. The gem’s tongue retreats from inside of you, and you can feel her smirking against you.

“You did give me some attitude before. Maybe if you make it up to me, I can let you.” She says slyly. Before you can even ask what she wants, Jasper is naked and crawling on top of you. She captures your lips in a heated kiss, and you reach up to grope her breasts. She groans in your mouth as you play with them, pulling on her nipples. Her hands move yours back down to the bed as she moves further up until her dripping pussy is in your face. You know exactly what she wants.

You pull her hips down, so she’s sitting on your face and start to return the favor. You hear her let out low moans from above you as you spread her thick pussy lips with your tongue. Your tongue runs up along her entrance while her juices flow across your tongue. The taste of Jasper’s pussy turns you on even more as you start to pleasure her. You start sucking and grazing your teeth against her clit as she rubs her pussy into your face harder. Wetness is pooling again between your own legs, and you can’t help reaching down to touch yourself. You rub lazy circles around your clit as you rub your tongue across Jasper’s. The gem’s face is flushed and she pinches and twists her own nipples while you fuck her on your tongue. She is going to cum soon, but you want to make sure she keeps good on her promise. You give her pussy a kiss and slide out from under the gem.

Jasper turns to you with her eyes dark and glazed with lust. She grins and grabs you by your hair before growling, “Oh you want to be fucked then?” She shape shifts her pussy into a huge cock well…more like a strap than a real penis. Being a gem had perks like that. You feel her nails dig into your shoulders as she shoves you against the mattress. She’s rubbing against your entrance as she bites between your neck and shoulder roughly. You can see her teeth marks and some blood as she moves her head back and whispers, “Beg for my cock, slut.” 

Her hand goes around your throat and your faces are an inch apart as she stares into your eyes. You let out a breathy whine at the pressure before pleading, “Fuck me, Daddy. I need you inside of me, and nobody fucks me like you do. Please. I need it.” 

Jasper grins devilishly as she starts fucking you viciously with her hand around your throat. You can barely breathe and feel yourself getting lightheaded. She pounds your pussy without breaking a sweat. Her stamina was amazing. She grabs your legs and pushes them back toward your head to angle herself just right inside of you. You can feel her hips slamming against yours as you throw your head back and scream her name. She grabs you by your face and slaps you as she fucks you relentlessly. You can feel your orgasm approaching, and your pussy tightens up around Jasper. The gem hisses as she fucks you through your orgasm while your walls squeeze her tighter. When you come down the gem has one last thrust in you before she cums and drops onto the bed next to you.

She wraps her arms around you and pulls you into her chest, but you can’t resist shoving your face into her breasts. She huffs at your antics and moves your face up to pepper kisses across it again. You smile as you feel her pull a blanket over the two of you for a nap before round two.


End file.
